Hermosa : The light at the end
by trufaithangel
Summary: An AU story about Santana Lopez as a vampire. Finding the one thing she's been craving for several centuries.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is an AU series. This will take place in mostly Santana's POV. Go along for the jouney as Santana explains how she became a Vampire, and how she fell in love for the firt time in Centeries. Brittana and other pairings. (I do not own anything or any one from Glee. This is strickly a fan base story. )

Hermosa : The light at the end Chapter 1

Al these years...hunting, stalking, seducing my prey. ... At first it was a nessity; then it became a game. Something mildly entertaing to pass the time. Then the hugner bacame more. I wanted more... wanted more from my prey.

The men I hunted were always attracted to me. My sleek mysterious ethnicity , my dark black as night hair; thick and wavy. My eyes; dark and full of chocolate, sweet and sexy. My pouty full latinia lips, hips, and ass. I know I sound cocky ; but I know I am dead sexy. Ha! Anyways... I'd seduce those men, they'd flirt and then pay for a drink, that I'd never touch; and then go home with them. Having umbeliveable , meaningless sex. Then the hunger would settle deep inside my gut, much like the feeling of an orgasim; the way it creeps up in the pit of your stomach. My eyes would burn ; my dark brown hues, becoming amber glows. My teeth pierce through my gums, my throat feels dry and I know. I just know... That I no longer exist.

After my alter ego takes over; I have no qualms or fears, or feelings. I just feed... the demon feeds. Taking their blood, sometimes unable to stop; till there is no more life in it's grasp. But lately everything I do _ meaning my hunting; bores me. And my demon isn't as satisfied as it once was. I'm doomed to live out my souless life as this fierce, unforgiving bitch.

That was until; I moved here. This little shit hole of a town in Ohio- USA. Honestly I can't remember the name of this town. But then again after last night; I can't hardly remember much. That's why I'm here tonight. To find my blonde beauty again. There's just something about her... I must have her.

**A.N _ I know I know. Im being a tease. Trust me this is going to be good. I've got (counts) ... 7 or 8 pages to revise and up load. and that's only like 2 chapters . let me know what u think. and thank you for understanding. #Mafia Love**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is an AU series. This will take place in mostly Santana's POV. Go along for the jouney as Santana explains how she became a Vampire, and how she fell in love for the firt time in Centeries. Brittana and other pairings. (I do not own anything or any one from Glee. This is strickly a fan base story. )

Hermosa : The light at the end Chapter 2

"There!"

I said out loud to myself. Putting the final touches of my out fit together. My hair curled, light makeup, my eyes highlighted by a bit of smokey shadowing, my lips soft and pink with lip gloss. I smirked in the mirror. A near devilish look. ... I know what youre thinking. I shouldn't have a reflection. Well; I am not something you see on tv and I am sure as hell not a glittering vampire either.

Anyways...

I had to go shopping, something hadn't gotten used to doing just yet but I enjoy it non the less. I went shopping for more ... common clothes. I found a simple cut of shirt with a S on it; that I later found out that was a symbol form a comic book hero. I merly liked it becuse my own name started with S; as well as my demon's. I liked the feel of it so I bought it ; not caring how'd it look on me. Placing it together with my black penicl skirt a pair of heels. I knew I looked good but wasn't going to stand out in a large cowd.

When I reached my destination; witch was a local club; I was buzzing with excitment. So many delectable choices. But my blonde... was not yet in my sights. I waited nearly two hours... "ugh!" .. Fending off unwanted attention by both male and female prospects. Then a song I head of before; came on.

A bumpping base filled with house music; I really don't care for it , however I know my blonde love it . Suddenly ... there she was. My beauty ... My next quest. She spun and twisted herself effortlessly on the dance floor. Not a care in the world. She was a slave; complet, and willing to the music. The light dancing off of sexy pale skin... I licked my lips as I watched the scene before me ; just like all the other on lookers. I spotted a few males trying to make a decsion on when to engage with the blonde. I had to move fast.

I made my way to this bouncing bundlle of life; like a moth to a warm inviting flame. As soon as I was in reach ; the song changed. A sexy, up beat sound; mixed with an electric guitar, making nirvana with in the human's grasp. I hummed to myself; it was like sex; raw and passionate. My demon grinned with in . Seems the music wasn't only to my liking.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her close. She gasped and her muscles tensed under my touch. Again I hummed only this time in a more satisfied, and determined to feel that again. I guied both of us to the music. Our bodies swaying as one . It was beyond natural. I pushed her long hair to one side; off to her suculant neck. I held her tight and placed my hand down her taught stomach; feeling her abbs twitch. I wispered softly . "Hermosa" She gasped again and nearly buckeled in my arms. Part of my charm. I began to walk circles around her after her feet were steady again. Keeping a firm hand on her body at all times. I eye her cloesly. Her soft sunshine hair, her tone and muscular body, her stunning blue eyes, her sweet lips, and those delecteable long legs. My demon nearly pured inside. As did I.

I took her hand in mine; not saying a word and led us to the bar. She stopped curiously before we reached the bar seats. I simply looked at her and smiled. She seemed to get my message and I helped her sit and orderd her a drink. She intruiged me. I watched as her eyes followed me; trying to find a way to figure me out. A strand of her golden hair had fallen loose obstracting my view of her eye; and I couldn't even bear it being there. I reached out and took the straw hair and gently tucked it; behind her ear. She shivered visablly under my touch and my demon growled in my mind with pride.

"Eyes so blue and vibrant; shouldn't be hidden." I spoke softly to her; never looking away . I was lost . ... "Bbbrrittany." .. She stuttered out. "Brittany?" I asked making sure I heard her correctly. She nodded as a mear child would. She blushed before asking me for my name in return. "What's your name?" as she sipped her drink. I smiled wide and finally sat next to her. Seduction was not going to be on the list with this one. She was special. I knew it and so did my demon. I stuck my hand out and said happily . "Nice to meet you, Brittany. I'm Santana Lopez." She eyed my hand before she took it and in the moment something happend. A surge of power joilted right through me. She must of felt it too; because she gasped and then she dropped my hand. Instantly I missed her touch.

"What was that?" I thought to myself. I looked at her again and a warm rosey blush took hold of her pale cheeks. I felt my self swoon. She adorable. We talked as long as we could. she told me things in this amazing bubblly voice about herself and her family, and... something called a Lord Tubbington. Im not sure what that is, but I wanted to know. I feel glued to this woman. My skin buzzing witha light ache.

Suddenly I remembered I hadn't eaten in hours and my hunger was strangely subsided. ... "Wait!"... "Could she be?" I shrugged the thoughts from my mind and when soft fingers took mine I froze. "Santana; would you like to dance?... again?" Her angel face formed a pout. I looked at my watch; and cused when I saw the time. ( 2.00 am) " Umm."... "Think Santana; think. you either invite her over and take his creature... or you decline and offer for a ..." - " How about we take a moment to pause this evning... and maybe pick this up tomorrow night? What do ou say?"

"Did you just ask her on a date?" I mentaly battled my inner thoughts. She full on pouted now; and I melted. I freaking melted. "Why the pout Britt?" I asked felling actually concerned that I said the wrong thing. " I ... I 'd love to Santana, but I can't... I'm seeing someone and as much as I love the idea of us continuing this..." - She pointed betweeen us . " But?"... I felt rejected and with that she got up and left. I lost her in the crowd. A trail of sunshine and summer ; that I began to love was faintly left behind.

(Thank you for reading guys I promise more is to come. Please let me know what you think. Any comments are welcomed. ) #MafiaLove


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is an AU series. This will take place in mostly Santana's POV. Go along for the jouney as Santana explains how she became a Vampire, and how she fell in love for the firt time in Centeries. Brittana and other pairings. (I do not own anything or any one from Glee. This is strickly a fan base story. )

Hermosa : The light at the end Chapter 3

I left the night club; in a major rush. Hugging my stomach as I walked home. My hunger raced through my body , and then it all went to hell. Along my walk home; I came across a park, and a couple; who was obviously getting their mack on.

I felt my body taking control. Or rather not me but the demon. ... The deomon in me taking over my senses. The hungger pure inside. I vaugly remember following the sounds; that echoed in the night air, and the arousal played like a sweet sympony to my inner self. My eyes burn glowing ambers, and my teth bared... Snixx; was out and out to hunt.

Sniffing the air, a low gruttle growl escaped through my lips. Snixx liked what she smelled. This never happend before; but maybe it was the smell of sex; mixed with me not feeding in a while; that led to Snixx fully taking control. I could remember small bits here and there; like a dream you can't remember when you wake up.

Ripping the car door open, and attacking the girl first. Her blood was HOT! staining my throat. Her body hit the ground with a thud. The young man screamed but I was gone it was like the English language was non existant in my mind. He charged at me and Snixx rose my hand and I belive I heard a loud snap.

The next thing I remember; I was home staring myself down in the bathroom mirror. My hands shaking, my eyes changing slowly back to my soft brown, blood stained my tan skin around my mouth and neck, and cheeks. ... I sighed heavily, washed the blood off.

A roar rumbled in my head; causing me to grab my ears and wince in pain. Something that's never happend before. Snixx and I mostly got a long. She's protective of me; mainly becuase I'm the one feeding her; I'm sure. ...

"Snixx!..." - I heard nothing. ... "Why?!" I asked out loud this time. Still nothing. My frusteration got a hold of me this time. I feel like I hadn't eaten in months. I lashed out and broke the mirror; disgusted with my own refelction. "WHY SNIXX?!" Then finally my demon spoke.

"You fool... You starve, you ached, and we needed to feed." She spoke low, but firmly. I wan't sure what exactly she meant at first. I didn't say anything at out loud this time. It was all a mental conversation. I stared down at the broken shards of glass in the sink. " I had to. " She began again. Nearly hissing at me. "you ignored our hunger. " The things I saw in my head was like she recorded the night . The girl screaming and the boy's neck breaking in my little hands. I asked "Why?... It could of been diffrent. You didn't have to kill him like that. " Now She laughed in my head. "That was not me who did the killing... That was all you Santana; You let our hunger get so far ahead of head of us; the kill is a just as thrilling as sex. ... " I couldn't even think now. " You craved it just as much as I did. " I felt tears burning their way out of my eyes. I thought Snixx did the killing. Not me. Yeah I'm a cold hearted bitch; but I'm not the tearing people to bits kind. I couldn't do anything about it now anyways. We were tired, full, and the sun would be up soon. I needed sleep.

... Sigh... No. I needed Brittany; my ball of sunshine. ...

While I slept; images of the couple flooded my head. Re playing over and over again. The smell of the girls arousal lingered in the air; the scream erupting from her lips as I sank my sharp white teeth hard ; into her skin. That hot , thick feel and taste of her blood; inritched by the sexual drive her body previously underwent. The young man's bold voice; booming with rage and panic. The sweat on his brow, the feel of his muscles in his neck; twitching and hardning and then lax. ... Then as his body slowly went lip on the to the grownd; I heard a voice. ... "Santana?" I turned my head to the right and Brittany stood there. A confused look on her face; tears welling up in her blue eyes. I can't control my self. I move to her swiftly; my eyes hard and glowing with hunger. "San?" she asked again. I grabbed her fast and just as I was about to sink my teeth into her mouth watering body; she pleads. ... "No, please... I love you."

She said it so quietly, a mouse couldn't have heard it. Then I awoke harshly; thrashingabout , and screaming at the top of my lungs. I was dreanched in sweat and my demon features are out with full force. I got up and took my soaked silk sheets off of my bed and changed them. Then I went straight to the shower to cool down. It might seem like a night mare to you ; but for me that was your exquivleant of a pure, wet dream. ...

The water cascads soothingly down my heated body. My head rests against the cool shower tile. My body was still shaking with the buzz of the dream. Snixx was awake as I was. It's a weird feeling. Two beings co habitating in the same body as one.

"I know you're awake Snixx; I can feel you." I sounded like I was talking to the wall. I looked at my hands. My nails, sharp as rasors. I licked my dry lips; my fangs scraping the sides of my tounge. I sighed giving up on Snixx to answer me. Feeling alone.

"You want her." Snixxed growled low inmy head. Annoyed that I was up and woke her up as well. I sighed again because; Snixx was right. I wanted Brittany... So much. I wanted her... to tasteher, but there was something more... I ran my hand gently over my face; being carefule to not claw out my own eyes. "Snixx" I said again. She never responed back. When I opened my eyes again, my head didn't throb, my nails were back to normal, my throat was no longer dey... I reached up and touched my teeth. My fangs were gone again. ... I continued to wash up real quickly but for the life of me I couldn't get Brittany's voice out of my head. Snixx was right. Hell! Snixx is always right. I wanted Brittany... but more than to feed. ... I've never felt this way towards a human before.

AN Hey guys. I wanted to let you know that; this is a devloping story . Meaning I'm writing it as I go. So bear with me. I have no control over this type of thing. It'll go as it needs to. But thank you for reading and being paitent with me. Oh! and I am willing to take sugestions for the next chapter. Thanks!

#MafiaLove


End file.
